A Kiss Always Means Something
by Poodles97
Summary: Every kiss always has a meaning.ch.2: the So...good talk kiss! not a oneshot anymore YAY!
1. Raincoats and Recipies

Title: A Kiss Always Means Something

Disclaimer: ah the famous disclaimer well here is mine… I own none of the awesome Gilmore girls characters they all belong to AS-P. I only own all 5 seasons on DVD that's it.

Summary: you know on Desperate Housewives where they had they episode on how a kiss always means something? This is about the Raincoats and Recipes kiss and what its meaning was. A total javajunkie! oneshot

A/N: I hope u like my story! Oy with the poodles already

* * *

Have you ever realized that every kiss always means something? No matter how good or bad, long or short the kiss might be. A kiss sends a message or a certain meaning or felling you want the other person to know. A kiss on the forehead or cheek might say that the person cares and respect the other person. A kiss on the cheek can also show that you are mad at the person but want them to think that you are cool with the situation.

Luke Danes was never a guy for words and would usually let his actions speak. He heard himself say those exact words at that very moment to Lorelai Gilmore, the women he had loved since she had stepped into the diner 8 years before.

"You're supposed to let your actions speak that's the romantic way to do this damn it!"

She had a spell over him that he was unable to break. He loved everything about this woman. Her coffee addiction, her light blue icy eyes, her long, black, flowing hair, her wit, her charm, her everything! There was nothing Luke Danes didn't love about her.

He asked her to his sister's wedding and prayed to God that she thought of it as a date. When they danced and he held her in his arms he felt like the luckiest man in the world. And again when he had asked her out afterward. Those were his ways of showing he cared. He would fix things around her house and give her and Rory their liquid death. When she was engaged to Max he had suffered immensely.

They were now standing in the doorway of the Dragonfly Inn arguing.He then found himself saying…

"And then when I walked you home after the wedding there was a moment I thought there was a moment!"

"There was!" she yelled back

"_did she just say that there WAS a moment?"_ he thought

"There was a moment" Lorelai said a bit softer

He just stood there and gazed into those icy blue eyes.

"_This is it Danes." _Her words from 2 years ago started repeating like the small world song in his head. _"Take a chance Luke, make a move Luke!"_

So he did. He stepped closer to Lorelai Gilmore and tried to kiss her when she stepped back and said

"What are you doing?"

Luke countered quickly not wanting to let another moment to slip away.

"Will you just stand still?" He was determined.

He swiftly placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her close and presses his lips to hers softly.

Have you ever realized that every kiss always means something? No matter how good or bad, long or short the kiss might be. A kiss sends a message or a certain meaning or felling you want the other person to know. Luke wanted to let Lorelai Gilmore know that he loved her with all his heart.

She pulled away and he saw her trying to process. Lorelai looked into his eyes and saw love and desire. She moved toward him for another kiss. He backed away in shock. Never in his wildest dreams would he think that she would want to kiss him a second time. So he copied her line from before.

"What are you doing?"

"Will you just stand still?" Lorelai said this softly and placed a hand on the rough stubble on his cheek.

As their lips met for the second kiss they wrapped their arms around each other and this time, Lorelai was the one who wanted to let Luke Danes know that she loved him with all her heart.

Neither ever wanted it to end. Never wanted to let go of each other thinking that it would be a dream as soon as they did.

They never wanted to stop kissing the one that they loved both understanding they were being loved in return.

A kiss always means something.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked my FF it's the 1st one I've written. PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW! **

**I can't wait till this weeks episode "Friday Night's Alright for Fighting" the trailer was… what's the word… ooooooo I have some: interesting, scary, wacked! Well I hope it's a good episode I HATE AS-P FOR POSTPONING THE LL WEDDING! Uh! I wanted to scream! **


	2. So Good Talk

**Title: A Kiss Always Means Something **

**Disclaimer: ah the famous disclaimer well here is mine… I own none of the awesome Gilmore girls characters they all belong to AS-P. I only own all 5 seasons on DVD that's it. **

**Summary: you know on Desperate Housewives where they had they episode on how a kiss always means something? This is about the So… Good Talk Kiss! Yay! Javajunkie all the way! Hey I rhymed! Hehehe **

**A/N: I hope u like ch. 2! I decided to not have it a oneshot anymore. I will MAYBE do the engagement kiss in the gazebo yet.**

**Thank you for your reviews! Iluv them all! Oy with the poodles already**

* * *

Lorelai had finally found _"the one" _she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She had known Luke Danes for 8 years.

"_Eight years of friendship and love and it all went to hell because of me,"_ she thoughtand a tear silently fell down her cheek.

During the years they got to know each other better than they knew themselves. When she cried, he would lend her his shoulder to cry on. When she needed help, her helped her in anyway possible. He had cared for Rory like she was his own and. When Lorelai had on her Wonder Woman mask to hide what she was really feeling, he saw through her mask and saw through the fake smile she wore.

Now there was no shoulder, and now more help.

Lorelai now sat on her couch eating her Chinese food as she watched her Judy Garland Movie. Rory had left her to go be with her new guy and Sookie had Jackson and Davey. She was alone and it killed her. Everything in her house killed her. The back door he had recently fixed, the bed they slept in, the stove where he did his "bit" once when he fixed it, the fridge filled with food he would cook her, and every other thing that he fixed for her over the years hurt her whenever she looked at them.

The Dragonfly was the thing that hurt her the most. It was her dream to own inn with Sookie and he encouraged her and helped her accomplish that dream. Luke loaned her $30,000 dollars so that the dream would not fade and burn out.

She chuckled to herself remembering when they were about to go to bed one night and he had told her that the $30,000 dollars was so that her dream would not fade and burn out. She then said

"Oh of course because with all those dollar bills I could throw them into the fire so it will keep on burnin!" she started to sing, "Burn baby burn!"

She remembered that he had laughed one of his genuine laughs he saved only for Lorelai to hear. She really missed that laugh soooooooo much.

What hurt her most of all was walking through the Dragonfly Inn doorway every single day. Everyday she was haunted by the memory of their first kiss their.

She touched her lips softly remembering the kiss like it just happened 5 minutes before.

Flashback It took her by surprise when Luke leaned in so she backed away and said 

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Will you just stand still?" and he pulled her towards him and their lips touched softly._

Judy Garland's voice rang through the house.

" The night is bitter, The stars have lost their glitter; The winds grow colder, And suddenly you're older. And all because of the man that got away."

"Luke" she whispered softly.

Why did her mother have to go and meddle with _EVERYTHING!_ Inviting Christopher to the wedding. What was she thinking? Did she hate Luke that much? Of course she did and Lorelai knew that.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on the door. She walked over slowly not wanting to deal with anyone right now. When she opened the door Luke was on the other side and for a second her heart stopped beating.

Before she knew what was happening, Luke had wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with as much passion and love as he could to show her he missed her immensely and saying that he was sorry for the pain he caused her through the kiss.

She stumbled a little with the force of the kiss but then he just held on tighter and she felt, for the first time in a while, safety, and she felt loved once again by _"the one"_ she wanted to marry.

The kiss seemed to last forever and as they kissed each other they never wanted to let go think the other would slip away from their grasps and be gone forever once again. They held each other tightly, neither wanting to pull away from the one they loved, both understanding they were once again being loved in return.

A kiss always means something.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like that chapter! I don't think it's as good as the first but you never know. PlZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!**

**Last night's episode was depressing with the whole beginning scene and her having to cancel everything. They didn't even kiss goodbye! DEPRESSING! Anyway the friday night dinner was confusing don't you agree?**


End file.
